El Duelo del Siglo: Suecia Vs Claude Speed
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Bueno, es una pequeña parodia a la pelea que tienen Homero Simpson contra Tom, en el capítulo "Hermano Mayor, Hermano Menor" XD. Bueno, en esta divertida historia de humor, Claude Speed va a comer al McDonalds de Bedford Point y cuando va a estacionar su Banshee, se topa con Suecia de Hetalia, quien lo mira mal. Ambos empiezan a pelear por las calles de Liberty City.


Sumario: Dos personajes, ambos silenciosos, se cruzaran en las calles de Liberty City, ¿quién ganará?

¡Hagan sus apuestas! :D

Era una mañana soleada en Liberty City, en la Isla Stauton, en el barrio de Bellville Park (territorio controlado por la Yakuza) salía de paseo en su Banshee, el delincuente más temido y letal de toda la Ciudad de Liberty: Claude Speed.

- ¡Fíjate por donde conduces, maldito demente! Le gritó una mujer, mientras que aceleraba por las calles, Claude le hizo una señal obscena con su dedo del medio y siguió con su carrera, atravesando Newport, donde los Uptown Yardies le disparaban ya desde hacía años, era el año 2005 y aún le seguían atacando, como también en el Bosque de Cedros, en la Isla Costa de Vale, el Cartel de Colombia, que antiguamente estaba dirigido por Catalina Vialpando, su ex novia manipuladora y traicionera y de Miguel, el joven atravesaba las calles de Newport, evadiendo disparos y de vez en cuando les hacía "Drive-by" los Jamaiquinos, como a los Colombianos en Fuerte Stauton, el cual ahora estaba siendo dominado por la Yakuza de Liberty City, ya que años atrás, en el 2001, Donald Love le ordenó de que matara con un coche del Cartel al Waka-Gashira Kenji Kasen, para que así pensaran que fue el Cartel el responsable del atentado.

Claude estaba rodeado de enemigos, había terminado con María Latore, la ex novia de Salvatore Leone, Don de la Mafia en Portland Island, donde Claude no podía volver a cruzar, ya que si iba por Saint Mark´s, todos los Leone le dispararían con sus armas de grueso calibre, también en los Altos de Hepburn tenía prohibida la entrada, ya que había trabajado para King Courtney, el líder de los Uptown Yardies, quien deseó ver qué tan leal era Claude en su palabra para hacerle el trabajo sucio. Subido a un Perannial y con dos Soldados Yardies, se dirigieron a los Altos de Hepburn y causó una masacre, asesinado a varios miembros de la banda "Los Diablos" comandados por El Burro. después de ese ataque, ellos atacaron a Claude cada vez que pasaba por su territorio.

Chinatown también, las Tríadas de Liberty lo estaban siempre bombardeando a tiros con sus Pistolas 9 MM, Newport con los Uptown Yardies, los Altos de Hepburn con "Los Diablos", Saint Mark´s con los Leone, pero Claude contaba con amigos, no era un hombre solitario, tenía a sus amigos, en especial a Toni Cipriani, quien era ahora el Don de la Mafia y le prometió que borraría su culpabilidad por el asesinato de Salvatore Leone. También era bien recibido por los "Red Jacks" de los Southside Hoods, dirigidos por D-Ice y su hermano, como también la Yakuza de Liberty City.

Los territorios donde él no era atacado eran: en Portland Island los siguientes:

* El Red Light District.

* Trenton.

* El Mirador de Portland.

* Punta Callahan.

En Stauton Island:

* Belleville Park.

* Liberty Campus.

* Punta de Bedford.

* Torrington.

* Rockford.

Y en Shoreside Vale:

* Jardines de Wichita.

* Aeropuerto Francis International.

* Pike Creek.

Inmediatamente partió hacia Punta de Bedford para comer algo ese día, pero en el camino, se topó con un hecho bastante peculiar y cómico.

Se dispuso a estacionar su auto y en ese momento, se le interpuso un joven de cabellos corto y rubios, ojos verde-azules con lentes y llevaba el uniforme naval del Comandante de su país durante 1920, a Claude le causó curiosidad que el rubio se le interpusiera en su lugar para estacionar.

- ¡Oye, ese era nuestro lugar! Le gritó otro joven de cabellos corto, alborotado y rubio con un sombrero de color negro, llevaba consigo un abrigo negro con mangas , camisa rojas, corbata negra y botas de color marrón.

Claude salió de su Banshee y se dirigió hacia el que le gritó, el pobre rubio se quedó encogido al ver la altura y el aspecto físico de Speed.

- Oh Dios. Dijo Islandia, mientras que temblaban, incluso Dinamarca, quien era el controlador y exigente de la familia.

- Suecia, es mejor dejarlo que se estacione allí. Le dijo Finlandia, pero el sueco no iba a dejar que un forastero, según en su callada opinión, les arruinara el día.

Inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia Speed y le dio un golpe, el cual fue dirigido hacia su rostro, pero el joven sacó un bata de baseball de metal, el cual causó que Suecia gritara de dolor.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ahora verás! Gritó Berwald, mientras que le dio un punta pie en los bajos, Speed cayó ante el dolor.

- ¡Ahora verás tú, Campanita! Gritó esta vez Claude, mientras que desenfundaba su Pistola 9 MM y le apuntaba en la cabeza, mientras que Berwald sacaba su lata de "Surströmming", el cual causó la risa burlona de Claude, ante esa "ofensa", Suecia se lanzó de nuevo contra el joven de Liberty City, la pelea se extendió hacia Newport.

- ¡Eh, chicos, miren, es el mudo, disparemosle por diversión! Dijo uno de los Yardies, pero cuando sacaron las Pistolas, ya se habían ido a Fuerte Stauton, done estaban atravesando un mar de disparos entre la Yakuza de Liberty City y el Cartel de Colombia.

Inmediatamente llegaron al Puente de Callahan, donde se dirigieron ahora hacia la Isla de Portland, allí comenzaron a golpearse con fierros que habían tirados en las calles.

Los amigos de Berwald como los de Claude llegaron, estaban América, Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, los Hermanos Italia, Japón, China, Hong Kong, Austria, Prusia, Hungría, Suiza, Liechtenstein, España, Dinamarca, Sealand, Islandia y Noruega. Mientras que los amigos de Claude estaban CJ, Toni Cipriani, Tommy Vercetti, Niko Bellic, los Hermanos McReary, Johnny Klebitz y Luís Fernando López.

- ¡Chicos, hagan sus apuestas! Pidió uno de los hombres de los Leone, mientras que todos pedían por la victoria del sueco.

Claude y Berwald seguían con los golpes y patadas, esto duró hasta casi la medianoche, mientras que aún seguían con su pelea, ya ambos se dieron por vencidos y cayeron al piso de las calles.

- ¡No gana nadie! Anunció CJ.

Los Leone gritaron de bronca pero Toni ordenó respeto, ya que había sido una batalla con honores.

Dos días, en el Hospital de Saint Mark´s, Claude y Berwald fueron dados de alta.

- Oye, lamento mucho lo sucedido en el McDonalds. Se lamentó Claude.

- No, perdóname a mí, fui un tonto, no sabía que eras Claude Speed. ¿Amigos? Se disculpó el rubio, mientras que extendía la mano en señal de poner fin a la guerra.

- Claro, amigos. Dijo Claude e hicieron las paces entre ambos personajes.

Inmediatamente después, fueron a Bedford Point con los demás (las Naciones y los personajes del GTA), fueron al mismo McDonalds para comer allí.

Y así fue como Suecia y Claude Speed se hicieron los mejores de todo el Mundo y de toda Liberty City.

Fin.


End file.
